


Christmas Spirit

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: After his latest brush with the law, Oliver Queen is sentenced to probation. He’s sent to volunteer at the Starling Mall Christmas Village where he meets the cheerful Santa’s helper, Felicity Smoak.Felicity Smoak, decided to work during the holidays to make extra money for school. Her love for the holidays led her to the Christmas Village.On the first day, Felicity is immediately turned off by Oliver’s childish don’t care attitude. As the days go by, Oliver begins to see the purpose and joy in the holiday season and shows a different side of himself to Felicity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put my other WIPs on a bit of a hold while I write this small Christmas fic. I've never done a specific holiday story and I decided to give it a try.
> 
> Other small tidbits: Oliver starts off as a bit of a douche, and Felicity is not Jewish in this AU.
> 
> Enjoy!

  

* * *

 

"Queen."

Oliver Queen sat handcuffed to a small desk in the Starling City police station. He looked up to see Captain Quentin Lance approaching him. He fished a set of keys out of his pocket and undid the cuffs. 

"Let's go," he beckoned for him. 

Oliver stood up rubbing his sore wrist from sitting there over an hour. Grabbing his jacket, he hurried behind Quentin ignoring the hard glances thrown his way by the other cops in the precinct. 

Once outside, Quentin opened his car door and   
Oliver slipped inside this time in the front seat instead of traveling his usual way, handcuffed in the back. 

"Put on your seatbelt." Quentin ordered in his forceful tone. 

Oliver did as Quentin said and avoided his gaze of anger and extreme disappointment. He sat back and for the first moments of the ride only complete silence filled the car. 

"What the hell were you thinking," Quentin finally asked. 

"I was..."

"You weren't thinking," he yelled. "It's like you never do now."

Oliver had been pulled over after going 100 miles per hour on a street with a speeding limit of 55. In his passenger seat sat Carrie Cutter, a red head with a flair for extreme wild adventures. He was trying to impress her in hopes of getting her in his bed again. She liked his sports car, so his ego wanted to show her just how fast it could go. 

"Do you want me to tell the truth or lie," he sniped at Lance. 

"Ha," Quentin immediately responded with an unamused laugh. "The truth is going to be something idiotic and you're a terrible liar, so shutting up and listening would be the best option for you."

Oliver didn't respond, he just sat there waiting for his next part of the lecture. Quentin Lance was like an extended family member to him. He was close with the Queens ever since Oliver could remember and his kids were some of Oliver's closest friends. So this lecture was as if it was coming from a second father. 

"You could've killed that girl, yourself, both or hell someone else. You were not only stupid, but you were extremely reckless and dangerous. Oliver, what the hell is going on with you? This is the third incident in as many months. And not just regular incidents, serious incidents."

Oliver stewed quietly. He scrubbed his face and neck as if Quentin's words were bringing unbearable heat down on him. He honestly didn't know what he was doing or why. It was like he just found himself doing these crazy things. There was no real explanation for it. 

The incidents Quentin mentioned were very memorable. There was the fighting in the club with his hated rival Max Fuller, getting out of his mind drunk one night and peeing on a cop car in a foolish dare, and then this speeding ticket tonight. 

"Your parents are rightfully pissed off..."

"My parents," Oliver exclaimed. "You called them?" Oliver slinked back into the seat with a heavy sigh. He hoped by some miracle this one could've been quietly swept under the rug. Now he would have to sit through their lecture as well. 

"Yes I called your parents. What, you think they weren't going to find out anyway? You may be 18, but you're still under their roof with everything in their name. Honestly, Oliver the only thing you should be saying right now is thank you," Quentin said. "Thank you for not letting them haul my idiotic ass to jail."

"I'm guessing my parents made another donation again," Oliver questioned. 

"No they didn't."

Oliver looked up surprised and confused. Usually they showed up to the station with a massive check in a significant sum, apologized on his behalf and he got to go home. 

"Well how am I able to go home free?"

"Because I was there," Quentin answered. "Your parents are exhausted with you and rightfully so. They were content with letting you stay for however long time allowed."

Oliver sat quietly stunned. He knew his parents always threatened to be completely done with bailing him out, but to actually learn that they were was a bit jarring. 

"If I wasn't in tonight, you would be behind bars right now. Also, you're not getting off scot-free this time. You're lucky I was able to convince them that only probation and community service would suffice."

"What?" Oliver buried his face in his hands. "Please tell me you're joking and I don't have to pick up street trash."

"I honestly wish you had to pick up trash. Maybe working in a junkyard would wake you up some," Quentin said. "You will be working in the mall at the Christmas Village for the duration of the winter holiday. You will help build sets, clean, and do any damn thing they ask of you."

Oliver scoffed at the mention of the mall. The place would be overrun with people, bad kids, annoying couples with public displays of affection and the people he would be forced to work with were probably the definition of lame people that acted as if they were manufactured and not really human. It sounded like pure torture and hell. 

Quentin pulled up to the Queen mansion and stopped the car. He reached behind him pulling a folder from the backseat and tossed it in Oliver's lap. 

"This is your final chance. You can sign this or choose not to. If you don't, I'm going to turn this car around and haul your ass back to jail. Your parents certainly wouldn't mind. The choice is yours." 

Between his parents seemingly not caring and Quentin's palpable anger, it wasn't like he had any other options. Oliver grabbed the pen from Quentin and scribbled his name across the bottom line.  

* * *

Oliver sat in Jitters, the mall's coffee shop with his best friend Tommy sitting across from him. Tommy's girlfriend Laurel was next to him and Laurel's sister was busy taking coffee orders. 

"Community service and what else was your punishment from mama and papa Queen," Tommy asked. 

Oliver looked up from his coffee cup with a pointed look at his best friend. "My parents went ballistic," he responded. "They're as pissed as I've ever seen them. They cut up all my credit cards except one. On that one I only have a $300 limit to live off until this sentence is over. Took my car keys, so now I'm relegated to being driven around by good ole boy Rob."

Oliver turned and looked in the face of his driver who was sitting not too far behind them. 

"Yikes." Tommy looked past Oliver to wave at Rob until Laurel swatted his arm down. "So, is he going to sit there until you're done with your shift," Tommy questioned. 

Oliver nodded pushing away his now cool coffee. "The shop gives him a wonderful vantage point of watching me like a stalker, so yes."

Oliver looked out the window and saw part of the Christmas Village set up from his seat. He shuddered at the sight of the decorations. It was like red and green both had a battle and they both just exploded all over the place. It was almost nauseating. Now this was the place he had to spend the duration of his days at. 

"Your dad should've just taken me back and locked me up."

"Oh he definitely wanted to," Laurel said. "He was still pissed off when he got home that night. He ranted to my mom for hours it seemed."

"I may not be in a jail cell, but I'm definitely in jail, no hell. This has to be hell," he murmured.

"Gee, I wonder why," Laurel sarcastically said. 

Oliver looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"I mean come on Ollie," she laughed. "Honestly, what did you expect? Also, let me have my I told you so moment in regards to Carrie. I told you that something about her screamed a bit psychotic, but you thought I was just trying to cockblock you. I bet you wish I had now, huh?" 

Laurel started laughing and Tommy soon joined her. 

"Oh that's real cute," Oliver scoffed looking at the couple in front of him. "Get your lips off your girlfriend's ass Tommy."

Sara, who worked in Jitters made her way over to their table with an amused grin. "Oh look, the jailbird is upset," she teased. "Don't get mad at my sister. Get mad at yourself for stupidly thinking with your little guy," she teased. 

"Sara, don't start with me. Just pour me another cup of coffee." He wished it was alcohol instead. That would help numb him and maybe he could breeze through this first day. 

Oliver held his cup out to Sara as she poured him more black coffee. 

"What time does your shift start," Sara asked. 

"In an hour. I have some time to kill."

Oliver drunk the warm liquid not caring at the burn he felt as it went down. He peered over the top to see a blonde walk through the shop's opening. His attention was drawn to her and she talked on her phone in a very fast paced manner, almost a babble like. Long blonde hair flowed from underneath a cream colored beanie. She was wrapped in a trench style maroon colored pea coat and looked as if she had just walked off the pages of a winter catalogue. 

She glanced his way and he saw her clear blue eyes before she turned back around still chatting on the phone. 

"What are you looking at," Tommy asked. 

"Nothing." Oliver shook his head and looked back at his friends to see what they were talking about after he had completely zoned out. 

Sara placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "I have customers to tend to. I'll leave you to mope and brood. Good luck sir."

Sara walked off and hurried back behind the counter. "Hey Felicity," Sara spoke weigh a smile. 

Felicity dropped her phone in her purse and turned to Sara with a tired sigh while speaking. 

"Running a little late," Sara questioned. "I was expecting you earlier. I made your drink and everything."

Felicity nodded. "I don't even care if it's not warm. I'll take it because it's definitely needed right now."

Sara waved Felicity's hand away. "I'll make you a fresh one, no worries."

"You're the best," Felicity grinned thankfully. She reached into her wallet pulling out some cash for Sara's tip jar. Sara always insisted on letting Felicity get her coffee on the house. She was special like that. 

Felicity and Sara met when Felicity started working at the mall and frequently visited Jitters for coffee. Sara became her caffeine supplier so to speak and a quick and easy friendship began between the two. 

Sara moved behind the counter mixing the drink as she and Felicity continued to talk. 

"Today is the first day that Santa sets up, and you're looking at the chosen Santa’s helper." Felicity waved her hands in front of herself. "Well you can't see it because I'm bundled up right now, bout just know that it took a lot longer to get into this costume than I thought it would," Felicity explained. 

"Really? Cool. I'll have to stop by and get a peek at everything when I get a chance. I especially want to see this costume."

"I'm excited to see all the little kids. They're always so excited and it's the most contagious form of happiness." 

Felicity loved the holidays and everything that came with the Christmas season. When she was younger and she and her mother didn't have much, Christmas was the time she looked forward to the most. She never knew about the struggling or hard days for her mother because Christmas was always a grand time. As she got older, she appreciated it more and just not the materialistic things. She appreciated love, family and happiness. 

"Yeah I remember the believing in Santa days. Not much is better than that as a child."

"I know right," Felicity mused. "It's so beautiful and innocent."

Sara added a swirl of whip cream atop of Felicity's coffee and topped it off.  She slipped the hot guard around it and held it out to her. "Here you go my friend," she smiled. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Sara." Felicity grabbed the cup taking a hesitant sip. Peppermint mocha was her drink of choice during this time of year. "I'll see you later," Sara waved before stepping out of the way of the other filing in customers.  

*

Oliver threw a slab of wood on the ground with an annoyed huff. He had been working for about forty-five minutes straight. In hindsight that wasn't a very long time, but you could only put up so many lights, climb so many ladders and hammer so many pieces of wood before breaking into a sweat. 

Crouching down, he took a moment to catch his breath. "This is the worst day of my life," he muttered to himself. 

This was the most work Oliver had ever done in his life. He didn't do anything close to this at home. They had workers for that very reason. He wasn't used to exhausting himself in this way. And to think he had about six more hours left in this forsaken place. 

Between the nonstop busyness and being surrounded by noise and loud chatter shuffling in and out of the mall. He was reminded more and more as to why he dreaded this time of the year.  

Suddenly in his view, he saw something that could make his day go a lot better. Long legs were covered in red and green tights. Green boots with bells were attached to her feet. She was wearing a form fitting dress with a red and green tutu skirt flaring out from her hips. The small hat perched atop of her blonde tresses was like a cherry on top.

He might've been sick of this particular color scheme, but on her it looked more than enticing. He inched up behind her and let out a low cat calling whistle.  

"May I tell you what's on my list," he began. Leaning over her shoulder, he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "It's a short list. You. Tell Santa that I only want you."

She turned around and he immediately recognized the same eyes he saw earlier in Jitters. She was even prettier up close. On her face were delicate sparkles of shimmery makeup and her lips were the most delicious color of red. She was gorgeous and the sexiest elf he'd ever laid eyes on. A name badge attached to her read Felicity. 

"Felicity," he dragged her name out in syllables as she faced him. "If all elves looked like you, I would've believed in Santa Claus a lot longer." He put on his most charming grin waiting to see if anything he was dishing out was working. 

"Excuse me," she finally spoke. Felicity crossed her arms across her chest looking him up and down. She immediately recognized who this was and was no longer surprised at being hit on. It was to be expected with this guy. "You're Oliver Queen right," she asked. 

Oliver placed his hands across his heart as if he was touched that she already knew him. "Yours truly."

"Are you seriously trying to proposition me in an elf costume? That's almost as pathetic as those lines you just fed me."

Oliver's grin slowly fell. He was a bit shocked at how quickly he'd been shut down. Something he was not expecting. "What happened to holiday cheer," he questioned. 

"That's reserved for kids and people who actually care. Not for guys looking to score. Sorry to disappoint you, but you should probably get going."

"Well," he shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you," he mimicked her. "I'm going to be here a lot longer."

"Why," she immediately questioned. "Shouldn't you be out getting embarrassingly drunk, peeing on cop cars or doing something that will eventually get you locked up for a good amount of time."

"You go out your way to read about me? That's cute."

"It's not hard to know your escapades when you're plastered all over tabloids in the grocery store. So, tell me. Why are you here?"

"I was doing a little thing called speeding. Got caught, so now I’m here on probation. Serving out my sentence by helping you and whoever else needs it around here."

Felicity rolled her eyes in annoyance. She could tell Oliver did not care at all and preferred to be anywhere but here. "Aren’t we just so lucky," she sarcastically replied.

Felicity moved past him and Oliver reached out grabbing her arm to stop her.

Felicity snatched her arm back. "I didn't give you permission to touch me," she said. 

"You need to lighten up. I was just..."

"Just what," she cut him off. "Just staring at my ass and trying to figure out which line to use to get me in your bed. Not wanting to be here, but having to be because of idiotic choices you made. Yeah I know."

"You need to seriously loosen up," Oliver said.

Felicity moved closer to Oliver not caring that his tall figure towered over her petite frame. "Well let me tell you what you need to do. You need to stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Simple as that. Now if you'll excuse me. I have more work to do." 

Without giving him a chance to respond, Felicity walked past Oliver leaving him standing there with his mouth agape. She had no time to deal with town bad boys and their overzealous need to attempt to bone every girl in town. She wanted to continue enjoying a job she actually liked and wouldn't let someone like Oliver Queen get in the way of that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm reception to the story. Enjoy chapter 2!

"Woah. Who is the sexy elf or whatever she is that Sara is talking to?" Tommy grabbed Oliver forcing him to stop in his tracks. "Also, don't tell Laurel I said that," he whispered. 

Oliver followed Tommy's line of sight and saw none other than Felicity sitting inside Jitters. So she and Sara knew each other. Great. He immediately sighed in annoyance at how their introductions went. "Felicity," he told Tommy. 

"You already know her? I should've known you wouldn't let a little probation slow you down." Tommy patted Oliver's back with a grin. "How close are you to sealing the deal," Tommy asked. 

"Yeah," Oliver scoffed. "If only. She shot me down harder than I've ever been shot down before."

"Really? How did you approach her?"

"I did my usual pick-up lines. I even incorporated her elf costume and the holiday spirit into them and still no. Her head is too far up the North Pole." 

"What does that even mean," Tommy laughed. 

"She's one of those all business no pleasure types it seems. Her only focus is all this stuff that's way over the top." Oliver waved his hand around the mall meaning the holiday shenanigans. 

Tommy saw right through Oliver and an amused smile slowly stretched across his face. "She called you out about your behavior didn't it?"

Oliver shrugged his best friend's hand off his shoulder. "Go to hell man." 

"I knew it," Tommy laughed. "I've never seen you this upset about someone turning you down. She must've really dug deep at you and hit you right in the heart." Tommy placed his hand over Oliver's chest. "I wish I could've witnessed such a glorious sight."

"Whatever," Oliver rolled his eyes. "I won't be trying with her anymore. I don't need the chase and I probably could find another girl with ease."

*

Sara sat down to a table with Felicity in Jitters. They were catching each other up on their work so far with Felicity telling Sara how the first day with Santa went and Sara complaining about rude customers.

"Have you seen Oliver Queen yet," Sara asked. She wanted to know if their paths had crossed or if Oliver was in a totally different area. 

Felicity nodded pulling her cup away from her lips. "I most certainly have."

Felicity's tone made Sara pause and she immediately knew there was more there. "Uh oh. What did my friend do," Sara questioned. 

"Friend," Felicity repeated. "He's your friend," she asked in disbelief as Sara nodded. "Well your friend is an ass," she said. 

"Oh no." Sara sat back crossing her arms shaking her head. "And yeah, we sort of grew up together, so he's a friend. But anyway, did he hit on you? He totally did didn't it?" She knew the answer already, but figured it didn't hurt to have confirmation. 

Felicity nodded. "In this lovely elf costume and all," she said. 

Sara laughed hysterically. "It is cute at least," Sara offered. "What pick up line did he use?" Sara witnessed Oliver in action before. So she knew he tried some line that was meant to be romantic, but in reality was terribly cheesy and forced. She was amazed at how many women fell for it though. 

"Something about putting me on his Christmas list and..." Felicity quieted trying to remember Oliver's other horrendous words, but she couldn't. "Whatever else he said, it was an awful attempt that I immediately turned down."

"How did he react?"

"He went on the defensive. Said I needed to loosen up and relax."

"Huh? You must've really hurt his ego. He doesn't usually get upset. He just sets his sights on his next prey so to speak."

"Are you going to tell me to be nice to your friend now," Felicity jokingly asked. 

Sara snorted. "God no. I was going to tell you to keep doing what you're doing."

Felicity stared at Sara blinking a bit confused. "Wait, what? I was not expecting that."

"Ollie...Oliver, he's a good guy deep down," Sara began. "He just has never had to work hard for anything. Everyone usually just falls at his feet. I'm glad you stepped on his inflated ego. It was needed," she laughed. "Majorly," she added with a whisper. 

Sara looked up to see Oliver and Tommy walking into Jitters. "Well speak of the devil," she said standing. "See you later Felicity."

Oliver walked up to Sara glancing over towards a still sitting Felicity. He saw the smug grin on Sara's face and knew that they were probably having a grand time laughing and talking about him. "You know her," he asked Sara 

"Oliver, it's a mall. Not that hard to know someone who literally works right outside of this shop," she brushed past him. 

"Wait." He called Sara back to him. Shuffling on his feet, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What..." He lowered his voice. "What were you two talking about?"

"How she shot you down," Sara said loudly. 

"She did not." 

"Sure buddy." 

Sara walked off with a smirk and Oliver turned looking for his best friend only to see him approaching Felicity. 

"Tommy. Tommy," he urgently called behind him. "Tommy!"

It was too late because Tommy was already leaning over the back of Felicity's booth trying to get her attention. 

"Nice hat," Tommy said and held his hand out. "I'm Tommy Merlyn. I'm the jerks best friend."

"Felicity," she replied. She gave him a small smile that slowly dropped as she turned to Oliver seeing his eyes on her.

Oliver looked at Felicity as she looked away from his eyes and began gathering her things. She slid out of the booth and without a word to him, quietly eased passed Oliver, waved at Sara and walked out of the shop. 

Tommy quietly watched the silent, but intense exchange without a word. As Felicity filed out the shop," he stood stunned. "That was as cold as it is outside. You must've really pissed her off."

* * *

Oliver walked into the mall with a small tree tossed over his shoulder like he was a lumberjack. Another tiring adventure in the Christmas Village.

When his boss told him that he needed him to go with another employee and find a tree, Oliver initially laughed in his face. But after seeing that he was very much serious, he begrudgingly turned on his heels, found Alex and went searching for the perfect small tree. 

He couldn't believe they had him outside cutting down an actual tree. What happened to just buying one and setting it up. It wasn't like the mall was scarce of trees. Everywhere you looked, one was set up with more decorations than it could hold. 

When he finally returned, he was pointed in the direction of where the tree was supposed to go and saw none other than Felicity in the area. They successfully steered clear of each other since day one. Felicity barely glanced Oliver's way, but throughout the days Oliver found himself looking in her direction more than once. It was as if his eyes gravitated towards her. Each time he looked at her, she was smiling, laughing or talking with someone. How could someone constantly be happy and so cheerful. Well, except when he attempted to talk to her on that very first day. It was a total 180 then.

She was standing on a ladder working with a piece of garland. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to prepare himself for another round, he continued walking over to her. 

"Felicity." He quietly called her name trying not to startle her. 

Slowly pulling her hands away from the now secure garland, she looked down at him. "Yeah?"

He dropped his shoulder letting the tree fall to the ground. He dusted himself and his hands off. "Here's the tree. Where do you want it?"

"There is fine." She wobbled a bit on her feet and then quickly centered herself closing her eyes and muttering under her breath. 

Oliver looked at her taking notice. "Are you okay," he asked cautiously. 

She firmly grabbed ahold of the ladder closing her eyes again. "I don't like heights," she said in a low shaky voice. 

"Felicity, this isn't high at all." He laughed as her grip tightened and she took a deep breath. 

Cracking her eyes open, she looked down at Oliver with annoyance. "It's still off the ground isn't it," she sniped. 

"Well if you're afraid of heights, why did you climb up there," Oliver asked. 

"Because no one else was around and the garland had fallen," she explained. 

"Okay, but if no one personally asked you to do it. Why did..."

"Because Oliver," she said as her voice rose. "You don't always have to wait for someone to ask you to do something. Sometimes, you need to take initiative. Just do things out of the kindness of your heart you know. Being a helpful human being."

Oliver studied Felicity for a moment trying not to laugh at the annoyance on her face. Her forehead was creased with frustrated crinkles and he had to admit the little back and forth was far more entertaining than their first encounter. 

Oliver reached a hand out to Felicity only for her to stare at it. "I swear if you..."

Oliver held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just offering to help without being asked." He grabbed a hold of the ladder with one hand and reached the other out to him. "Come on."

Felicity studied Oliver's face and grabbed his hand and began to climb down the steps. As she got to the bottom, Oliver wrapped his arm around her and on instinct, she threw her arm around his shoulders holding on tightly. In two seconds, he basically lifted her off the steps placing her on the ground as if she weighed nothing.

Oliver held Felicity up steadying her on her feet. "Better," he asked. 

Felicity nodded. "Mhmm." She peeled herself out of Oliver's arms and stepped back out of his space. "Thanks."

Oliver turned his attention back to the tree on the ground. "So, do you need help with the tree?"

She shot him a quick glance. "Do you not have anywhere to be? Other than here?"

"Not exactly, so I'm offering to help. Again." He plastered on a smug grin as Felicity rolled her eyes. 

Walking over to the box of decorations, she stared at him cautiously. "Why," she finally asked. 

"Why what?"

Crossing her arms, she gave him a pointed look. "Why are you offering to help now? Are you trying to score points?" 

"Why do you think I'm doing things with an ulterior motive?"

"Oh please," she said at his feigned innocence.

"You barely know me to be making these generalizations about my character."

"I know your type," she shot back. "Don't pretend like you're this innocent and misunderstood person. You're a rich kid that does whatever in an attempt to see just how much you can get away with."

"I don't..."

"You don't," she repeated. She laughed shaking her head. "Would you do half of the things you do if you weren't filthy rich?" Only someone with parents that could write a check to get them out of jail would do the foolish things Oliver did. 

Oliver knew the answer was no, so he didn't directly answer the question. "I can't help that I was born to wealthy parents," he said in his defense. "I didn't choose this life."

"You might not have chosen it, but you can choose what to do with it. You can choose not to be a self-centered person that just does things to see how far he can go."

"And what are you choosing to be," Oliver pondered. 

"By being a woman and not born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I have to work a lot harder than others. I chose to work here so I can save some extra money for college. I’m choosing to be a decent human being or at least try to be one. I chose this specific place because the holidays are an important time to me and I like giving back. That's what I like to do."

"Why did you choose to be here," she threw at him. She paused placing her hand on her chin. "Oh, that's right you didn't. You were forced into it. Forced into doing something for others for once in your life." 

"Jesus Christ," Oliver sighed. He scrubbed his face in frustration. "Are you seriously going to hock me the entire time I'm here?"

"I've heard I can be a bit of hocker," she replied with a small smile. Felicity turned to the box and began sorting out the decorations inside. She noticed Oliver had grown quiet and lingered back behind her. 

"Listen, Oliver." She faced him as he looked at her as if he was hanging on every word of hers. "I'm not trying to be difficult or an extreme hard ass. I just wish you would understand that this time is not so much about yourself. It's about the kids and the people who probably have had a shitty year, but they look forward to this time to have something good. The least I can do is fix garland, hang a string of lights or smile at a child that may not have much. I can attempt to make someone's day a little better."

"It just all seems so commercialized," he said. "I mean all of this extra isn't needed and not to mention the present buying people stress over for months."

"That’s part of it because Christmas is the season of giving, so that includes presents. But that’s not just it. There’s so much more than money. Giving your time, your services, your spirit." She emphasized each word attempting to show its importance. "They are all just as important. Maybe you'll understand what I’m saying one day."

Oliver nodded quietly as Felicity turned back to the tree. Her words lingered and he could see that she really meant what she was saying. Passion radiated off of her and it was something he had never quite witnessed. It left him a bit speechless and stunned to say the least.

"Since you're here, can you help me untangle these lights," Felicity asked. 

Oliver picked up the two sets of lights reaching Felicity one. She immediately went to work on them carefully pulling and stretching them until they slowly began to resemble a workable form.

"Sure." He casted her one final glance taking cues from her and began working on the set of lights in his hands as Felicity’s previous speech still played in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!

Oliver grabbed a plate of food and sat down to the kitchen counter next to Thea as Moira came into the kitchen fixing the earrings in her ear. 

"You're up early," she said giving him a hard glance over. "Usually have to send your sister to make sure you're up in time."

Oliver looked up from his plate with an innocent shrug. "Trying not to make good ole Rob here wait too long," he said glancing back at his babysitter/driver. 

"Yeah right," Thea laughed. "He's probably heading in early, so he can see Felicity." 

Oliver stared at his fifteen-year-old sister as she sung Felicity's name in her teasing and taunting voice that were like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Felicity," Moira repeated. "Who is Felicity?"

"Nobody..."

Before Oliver could respond fully, Thea spoke up again. 

"This girl who works at the Village as well. She totally hates him, but Oliver likes her. I heard he's having a pretty hard time dealing with rejection."

Oliver took his phone out and sent a couple of angry texts Tommy's way because he knew he was the sole reason for Thea knowing about Felicity. 

"I hope you're really learning your lesson," Robert said upon entering the kitchen. "Instead of engaging in the same behavior that landed you where you are now."

His father was still very angry with the way things had unraveled with Oliver. He was angrier than Moira because deep down, Oliver was still her baby boy, but it was an entirely different situation with Robert.  
   
"Dad, I get it. You're still rightfully pissed at me and it will take a while for me to regain your trust, but believe me when I say I am genuinely working at it."

Thea mocked Oliver as he talked. Oliver ignored her turning back to Robert. "Felicity and I aren't like that because she doesn't see me in that way. Plus, I'm serious about this job. Believe me I'm learning my lesson."

* * *

Oliver took his break and looked over towards the coffee shop finally locating Felicity. He hadn’t seen a glimpse of her all day, and found himself actually searching for her.

Before he knew it, he began approaching her. As he walked through the door, he figured he would buy a drink first. Help break then ice.

"Felicity. Hey. Are you okay," he asked her. 

Felicity looked up at Oliver a bit shocked to see him standing over her. She sat up clearing her throat with a nod. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't see you with your coffee and you look kind of down, so I figured I would see what was bothering you and bring you this cocoa," he said. "Plus, this is my first time seeing you today, so it isn't my fault which I consider a major win."

Felicity exhaled a laugh at Oliver's terrible but funny joke. She reached out grabbing the cup of hot chocolate from him. "Thank you." She took a sip and motioned for him to sit and join her. 

"Tomorrow, this group of foster kids will come to see Santa. It's become tradition basically. It means that we block off the schedule for them and only them in an attempt to enhance the experience so to speak."

Oliver nodded as Felicity continued. 

"They talk to Santa, take a picture with him, get a candy cane and 

"So why the sad face?"

"Because." Felicity turned a folder around to Oliver pointing down at what looked to be handwritten letters. "They wrote letters to Santa and we read them, well our Danes reads them in hopes to get a little familiarity with the kids. Makes them feel less lonely and that Santa hasn't exactly forgotten them just because they don't have parents."

"Wow," Oliver sighed. "That's intense and..." Oliver was a loss for words. “I don’t mean to spend rude, but I’m sure the home can’t afford all of these gifts, so is it a small slap in the face to them?”

"I sort of thought that too, but it helps that the Santa has a bit of familiarity with them when they come.”

Oliver reached out to her. "May I see them," he asked.

Oliver read over the letters with his eyes carefully scanning each word. The innocence of the children was heartwarming. They each just wanted to experience and receive like any other child.

Oliver never took the time to think about other people’s situations during the holidays. He of course knew about the homeless and shelter residents, but that was due more to the donations his parents made.

To hold an innocent child’s letter in his hand and read their hearts desire made him pause. He totally understood why Felicity was  
They were only kids stuck in an awful situation, but still so cheerful and loving in words. Kids being kids. 

*

Oliver walked out of the store and pulled out his phone, hitting his best friend's name in a matter of seconds. 

"Yo," Tommy answered after their fourth ring. 

"Tommy, I need a favor," he said immediately. No pleasantries, just straight to the point. 

"Hello to you too," Tommy said. 

"Listen. I need your credit card."

"What the hell," Tommy shrieked. "For what?"

Oliver glanced back in the direction of where Felicity had gone as he gripped the phone to his ear. "Look you know my parents basically cut me off." Oliver would've used his own cards without a second thought, but a $300 limit that he already dipped into didn't leave room for much. "There's this Christmas list for kids coming to the mall tomorrow. I want to buy something for each one," he explained. 

There was a long pause on the other end as Tommy just sat there. "...you're doing this for Felicity?"

"No. Yes. I mean no."

"Liar. You're going this route to score points with her aren't you?"

"No," Oliver says through gritted teeth. The old him would've definitely been doing that. Hell even the him from two weeks ago would, but this time it was completely different. "She didn't put me up to it if that's what you're thinking. And I'm really not looking to use kids to score points or her for that matter."

"Well why? I'm not agreeing until you give me answer."

"Because." Oliver looked around as patrons shuffled throughout the mall. Kids ran and skipped excitedly along the way with parents far behind them. The train ran around the massive tree as children giggled in line to be next. He could feel what people described as the Christmas spirit slowly, but surely infiltrating him. 

"They're kids that stay in a foster home waiting to be adopted and don't have much. I can at least give them one thing that they want and hopefully make them a little happier. Anyway, you know I'm good for it and I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

There was a prolonged silence on the phone again and Oliver yelled Tommy's name again this time through clenched teeth. 

"Look man. I'm being serious here. She didn't put me up to anything. It's something I thought of doing on my own, and I really want to do it, he continued. "It's something I need to do."

"Give me 10 and I'll be there," Tommy finally said much to Oliver's satisfaction. 

*

Oliver found Felicity just as she was putting on her scarf. He had been sitting down on one of the benches waiting to catch her just before she left for home. 

"Felicity," he hurried up to her. 

She turned around surprised to see him. She thought he would've left as soon as he was able to like he normally did. "Oliver, I thought your shift ended like an hour ago," she said. 

"It did."

Felicity brows creased as she looked at Oliver waiting on him to continue. 

"I was actually waiting for yours to end," he continued. 

"Oh? Why? What's up?"

Oliver shuffled on his feet as Felicity looked at him with confusion. 

"When you and I were talking earlier and you mentioned the kids that are coming tomorrow, I sort of had an idea," Oliver began. "What if I bought each child the most wanted item on their list?"

Felicity's eyes widened as she stared at Oliver speechless for a moment. She didn't know what she expected to come from him, but it was not that at all. To be quite honest, she never would've imagined Oliver Queen wanting to do something so grand. 

"Oliver," she stuttered. "I can't...no. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me because it's my idea."

"But why," she questioned. "I mean I wasn't telling you about those kids to guilt you into buying for them."

"This isn't on you at all. It's because I want to," he said. Oliver grabbed her elbow and pulled Felicity to the side. He stepped closer to her lowering his voice as traffic moved around them. "Listen, I know I haven't exactly given you much reason to believe I'm capable of something like this, but I really want to do more and I want you to help me help them."

Felicity hesitated not able to really find the words. She sighed rubbing her hand across her forehead. 

"I know I've been less than pleasant and an asshole..."

"Understatement," Felicity mumbled with a giggle. 

Oliver laughed before continuing. "I deserve that, so give me this chance to prove I'm not that much of an asshole."

"I mean are you sure? The kids asked for some off the wall things. It's 10 kids, and that's a lot of money."

Oliver patted his chest where he tucked Tommy's card inside his coat pocket. "I'm sure. Money is no issue. Let the trust fund provide for something good."

"Okay." Felicity smiled still in a bit disbelief. "Let me go grab the letters and then we can get some coffee to get us started."

"Coffee," Oliver questioned. "This late? If I can handle Thea while shopping, I'm pretty sure I can handle you."

Felicity looked over Oliver, suddenly seeing something very different about him. She gave him a genuine smile. "It's not about handling me, you amateur," she laughed lightly. "Oliver, we're about to go shopping for kids. Trust me, you're going to need the caffeine."

* * *

"Alright, who's next?" Oliver pushed the cart along the floor as Felicity walked close beside him. It was filled almost to capacity with Lego sets, boots, Barbie dolls, science kits and practically everything the stores had available. They had been going for almost two hours and he had to admit he was feeling exhaustion creep in. 

"William is actually the last one," Felicity said. "He wants a flash backpack." Felicity looked up and saw the display table with the different back packs arranged. She grabbed ahold of Oliver's elbow and pulled him behind her. "Here's one. The only one too."

She cheerfully picked the backpack up and dropped atop of the other items. With her red pen, she crossed off William's name with a triumphant and fulfilled smile. She looked over to Oliver expecting to see something similar on his face, but instead was met with a frown. 

"What's wrong," she asked. 

"Are you sure he asked for flash?"

"Yeah. Why..."

"Because I personally think the green arrow is better. Who really likes the flash? I mean superpowers from getting struck by lightning? Come on, you have to admit that's kind of lame."

"As opposed to what? A guy that runs around in green leather with paint around his eyes like a modern day Robin Hood?"

"He wears a mask on the show now and plus, everyone loves Robin Hood," he reasoned with her."

"You're a green arrow fanboy," Felicity grinned. "This is hilarious and also very cute." She had never seen Oliver genuinely excited about something, so this was intriguing and nice to see. 

"I mean I'm just saying. He's obviously cooler, and this kid is just a bit confused."

"Oliver, I think a nine-year-old is capable of deciding what he wants on his own."

"What if I throw in a green arrow toy at least? I can maybe buy an action figure and slip it inside there." Oliver grabbed a small toy off to the side of the backpacks and held it over to the cart.

Felicity crossed her arms giving Oliver a pointed look. "Oliver, put it back," she said sounding like an exhausted mother. 

"It's a small thing," he practically whined. 

"We can't get him two toys and everyone else just one, it's not fair," she reasoned with him. 

"I'll put it back when you tell me who is the better hero. Who would you choose?"

"Fine," she grumbled. Quietly thinking to herself for second. "I would go with green arrow," she said as Oliver nodded enthusiastically. "He's far more realistic and his will to help comes from a more genuine place in my humble opinion. 

"Thank you," he grinned. "You summed it up better than I did, but that is basically all I'm saying." He sat the toy off to the side as he and Felicity continued their walk looking for a register. 

"Oliver? Is that you? Hey."

Oliver felt a sudden nervous energy enter him at the sound of that familiar feminine voice. He turned around taking an instinctive step back towards Felicity. It looked as if he was shielding her, but really her presence was shielding him from Carrie. 

"Carrie," he said. 

"Hey," she spoke as she walked up to him and Felicity. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you," she asked. 

Carrie had reached out to him the day after everything happened with them. He never gave her the details of what happened and how he supposedly got out of trouble and that was the last time they talked. 

"Good, just been very busy," he told her. 

Carrie's eyes dragged over Oliver's body intensely before she looked over to Felicity with a questionable glance. 

"Carrie, this is my friend Felicity. Felicity, this is Carrie." He quickly introduced the two of them. 

Carrie was looking for a longer explanation, but Oliver didn't give her one. There wasn't a need for one. Even though they had been together, promises were never made and it was always considered just no strings attached fun. 

Felicity gave a tight and awkward smile to Carrie that was reciprocated. Oliver's description of her being his friend didn't go by unheard, and it was something she didn't expect. 

"I haven't seen you since, well you know, and I was just wondering if everything worked out okay," Carrie continued. 

"Everything worked out for the best," he said. 

"I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, we'll see," he said quickly. 

Felicity watched the entire exchange not saying or adding anything. It didn't involve her, but it was interesting to see Oliver react the way he was reacting. Once they were alone again, Felicity turned to Oliver with added interest. 

"Past lover," she questioned. 

"Lover is a bit extreme. One time thing and she's part of the reason I'm here." Oliver explained that Carrie was the chick with him when he was caught speeding. 

"You shouldn't have to resort to danger to impress someone," she said. "Not exactly smart or safe."

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded. "Definitely seeing that now. Anyway, it's in the past. Old news."

*

After purchasing everything and loading all of the bags into Felicity's trunk, Oliver and Felicity stood by her car talking for a quick minute. 

Felicity looked up at the dark sky with a grin stretching across her face. "It's snowing," she exclaimed with excitement. 

Oliver could see a childlike twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at the sky. She held her hands out to the side in an attempt to catch some of the flakes. Felicity looked at Oliver with a questionable glance. "Don't tell me you don't like the snow," she said. 

"It's nice to look at, I will say. After a while, I become tired of all the hassle that comes with it."

"Understandable," she shrugged. "It's so pretty, I ignore all the disadvantages that come with it," she laughed. 

"Are you sure you're not like a Christmas angel or something. I've never met anyone that loves this time as much as you. I'm willing to bet you sing Christmas carols too."

"I do not," she quickly said. "Caroling is one thing that I do not partake in and never will. You don't want to hear my singing voice. 

Felicity laughed and Oliver really took the chance to listen to it. It was the first time he ever noticed how clear and heartfelt it sounded in his presence. He noticed the way her eyes scrunched up as she laughed and just the pure happiness that radiated off of her. 

"Thanks for helping me with today. I really appreciate it." Oliver slowly lifted his hand picking off the snowflake that fell onto Felicity's lashes and let it drop to the ground. His fingers brushed against her soft hair that flowed from her cream colored beanie like silk sheets you caressed. 

Felicity felt a change in the chilled air as Oliver stared down at her. For the first time she noticed just how big of a height difference there was between them. In her standard distraction move, she brushed at her face and tucked her hair behind her ear looking away from Oliver's deep gaze. "Yeah no problem. It's for a good cause and I had a lot of fun with you." Felicity meant that. She actually had enjoyed being confined to spending time with Oliver. When she first met him, she figured she would hate the mere sight of him based off their first interaction. Instead she was coming around to this version of him. 

Oliver smiled bashfully feeling a sense of pride at the thought of making Felicity actually smile. 

He reached behind Felicity and opened her car door for her. "Be safe going home."

"You too, Oliver. See you tomorrow." She got in and closed the door. 

Oliver stepped back onto the curb and watched Felicity as she started her car up and prepared to leave. She gave him a finger wiggling wave and drove off. Oliver waved behind her and stood still watching her car until it was no longer in sight. 

As Oliver walked back inside the mall to find Rob, he was smiling. He usually smiled because he was happy to be free of the place and going home, but tonight he was smiling for a totally different reason. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter up earlier, but holiday life got in the way. So, here is the penultimate chapter of this verse serving as a Christmas present. ENJOY!

"You got in later than usual last night."

Felicity looked from the tv to her questioning mother. Donna stood in the doorway with one her hands on her hip and the other holding a cup of tea. 

Felicity paused the movie she was watching and turned to Donna. "I helped someone with something after work," Felicity said. 

"And...," Donna prodded. 

"And what? I just stayed to help Oliver..."

"Wait." Donna abruptly cut Felicity off and ran over taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "Oliver? Do tell."

"Mom," Felicity cautioned her. "Please don't go to the extreme."

"Yeah yeah. Tell me."

"He wanted to buy toys for the kids coming today, and he asked me to help him. So after my shift was over, we went shopping throughout the mall for gifts. That's all."

"That's all," Donna repeated skeptically. 

Felicity nodded. 

"So, the two of you are friendly now?" Donna remembered how Felicity came home and ranted about Oliver and his privileged behavior the first day she met. She called him an egotistical jerk that she wouldn't mind to not see again. 

"He's not so bad now actually," Felicity said. "I don't know. Maybe working for some weeks has gotten through to him a bit."

Donna raised her hand and twirled Felicity's ponytail on her fingers. "Or maybe my beautiful daughter with all of her holiday cheer got to him." Donna wiggled her eyebrows at Felicity with a broad grin. 

"I can't take credit for that. I'm definitely not a guardian angel floating around spreading Christmas cheer."

"Or maybe," Donna continued over Felicity. "Just maybe he sees what's in front of him. Not the typical girls he goes for, but this smart, sexy and confident young woman that exemplifies everything he needs in his life."

"Wait," Felicity stared at her mother confused. "You think...no. Oliver doesn't see me in that way. There's nothing going on between us."

"Really," Donna questioned skeptically. "No hint at anything?"

"No. Not since day one really, but I mean he's a guy and flirting is like second nature to Oliver Queen. So, no I'm not exactly taking anything he says or does to heart."

Donna dropped her hands with an unbelieving sigh. "I mean if you say so."

Felicity held the remote in her hands about to start the movie back, but her fingers hovered over the button. She thought back to yesterday and the relaxed way they were with tech other yesterday. They talked, laughed and learned things about one another. It was the first time they had the opportunity to really spend time together and she would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed herself. Then they were out by her car and in the snow and staring in each other's eyes. That couldn't have been...no. 

She wasn't living in some Hallmark Christmas movie world. There was no way he was flirting with her. Absolutely nothing was happening there. 

* * *

With an extra pep in his step, Oliver walked into the mall excited. He couldn’t wait to see the kids arrive and their excitement over gifts. And not just because he bought them, buy because he was genuinely excited to see them experience some happiness.

He walked up to the area where he knew he could fine Felicity. Instead of seeing her usual smile, he saw her looking exasperated and stressed as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on," he asked. 

She turned to him, forehead creased and lips drawn thin. 

"Hey, you alright," he asked with more concern.

"No," she huffed slumping her shoulders. "Santa's sick."

"Santa's sick," he repeated a bit confused. 

"Like the guy that plays Santa has the flu and the kids will be here in an hour expecting Santa to show up." Felicity dragged a hand through her hair letting out a frustrated groan. "This is the worst thing that could happen."

"Can no one else dress up? 

"No one else has time to learn the kids names and who wanted who," Felicity sighed. 

Oliver fell quiet and thought to himself for a moment. What he was about to suggest was almost unbelievable in his own mind. Weeks ago, he would've never envisioned being thrown into these situations. 

"I'll do it," he said. "I'll dress up and wear the suit." He already read the letters and knew what the children wanted, so he was familiar with them. 

Felicity looked at Oliver from head to toe and raised an eyebrow at him. "Your body type is definitely not Santa material," she quickly said. "I mean you're not fat, like at all. So that would send off immediate red flags." 

"We can tell them that I'm sort of like Santa junior or a Santa helper, and he sent me with the early presents to give to them. I'm sure they'll be so occupied with the gifts that my generic Santa won't cause too much alarm," he offered with a shrug. 

"You think it would work," Felicity questioned. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment not able to think of any other options. "Well it would have to work." She looked to Oliver with a broad smile and clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's hurry and get you dressed."

Thirty minutes later, Oliver was dressed in a Santa suit complete with the fake beard and all. They managed to find a Santa suit in one of the stores, but it was still almost two too big, but he made it work somehow. The massive belt really came in handy.

Felicity walked from behind the curtains and grabbed a Santa hat perching it atop of Oliver's head.

"Thanks for doing this." She slowly pulled her hands away and dropped them to her side keeping her eyes on Oliver. "The kids are really going to feel special with you stepping in and the gifts. This will be one to remember."

Oliver didn’t focus on the words coming from Felicity’s mouth. His attention was drawn to her long bare legs with black boots that came up to her silky thighs. His eyes traveled up farther noticing the festive skirt hanging on her hips and then he realized that she was dressed up as well.

"You're my Mrs. Claus, huh?" He walked around Felicity in a circle with a nod of approval as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Felicity fluffed her hair and ran her hands over the front of her flared out skirt. "You're going to need help. This outfit may not be the most appropriate, but it was the only one available on such short notice."

"I think it’s fine," Oliver blurted out.

"You think so," she looked up unsure.

"Yeah. You look amazing."

"Thanks. And you look great too. Ready?"

Oliver blew out a shaky breath suddenly feeling very nervous about what he signed up for. He silently prayed that the kids didn’t eat him alive. "Let’s do this."

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand in hers. "I’ll be with you every step of the way," she whispered leading him over to the chair where he would be sitting.

*

Felicity walked from the back and spotted Oliver still dressed in his suit talking to what seemed to be a mother with a little girl that could be no more than six. 

She was excitedly talking about a play set she wanted and Oliver was doing a great job keeping the charade up. They talked for a couple of moments longer before the mother finally pulled the chatty child away.  

Felicity approached Oliver slowly and cleared her throat. "If only the Oliver Queen I met the first day could see you now." 

Oliver turned to find the grinning Felicity behind him. "Yeah, I don't know who that guy was," he joked.  

"Yes you do," she said. "Even though that guy was the worst," she said with a teasing smile. "You were him and he was a part of you that doesn't mean you're still that guy now though." Felicity had slowly witnessed and taken note of the behavior changes Oliver was undergoing and they were huge. "You should be proud of yourself."

Oliver smiled quietly. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you though," he said. "You were a great Mrs. Claus. Every Santa needs a great partner by their side."

"You were great as well. I mean you had to dig deep to convince a couple of those kids. I commend you." Felicity held her hand out to Oliver. 

Oliver looked down at Felicity's hand. "How about a hug instead," he asked. He brought his arms up and backed for Felicity to step forward. "You're the only one who didn't get a hug from Santa."

"Smooth. Very smooth," she grinned.

Felicity walked into his outstretched arms and felt the immediate warmth of Oliver's around her causing her to close her eyes in comfort. Oliver breathed Felicity's sweet smell in as her hair brushed against his face. 

"Oh yeah." Felicity slowly pulled back from Oliver making sure to look in his eyes. "I know you snuck William an extra gift."

Oliver held his hands up. "I am neither confessing or denying, but what did he say?"

"I asked him if he had fun and he said, yes because your boyfriend gave me an Arrow action figure," Felicity said quoting the kid.

"He thinks you're my girlfriend," Oliver said with a cheeky grin. 

"That would be the only thing you picked up from what I just said," she laughed. She turned on her heels and walked away. "See you later Santa," she waved behind him.

Oliver stood back playing with the beard and hat in his hands as he watched Felicity hurry to the back. His eyes followed her until she was completely gone and out of sight. He knew for a fact that he could no longer deny that he liked her. 

* * *

Oliver walked through the middle of the mall with Thea by his side. She munched on some cinnamon sticks as she rattled off the list of last minute things she needed. Oliver rolled his eyes as she mentioned buying a gift for her friend Roy. 

They trekked through the Christmas Village area and was surrounded by the still very bright decorations. 

"It's all so pretty," Thea said in wonderment.  

"Yeah, it’s pretty great," Oliver agreed. 

"You're agreeing about Christmas decorations being enjoyable? Who are you?" She poked at his face and neck. "Where is my real brother?"

Oliver shrugged Thea off of him and laughed. "I'm seeing things a little different now. 

"You're probably just glad mom and dad finally gave you your card back."

Oliver had been given one card back to do some Christmas shopping with the promise of not doing anything outrageous or careless. 

"That helps, but definitely not the only reason," he said. 

"Yeah? Well what is it," Thea asked. 

Before Oliver could come up with an answer, he saw the main reason not too far off in the distance. He recognized the wave of the blonde hair immediately and the standard Jitters coffee cup in one hand. 

"Felicity," he called her name stopping her in her tracks. He hasn't seen her since their last day of working together, but she had been on his mind every day since. 

She looked back and smiled once her eyes landed on him. "Oliver. Hey." She walked up meeting him halfway. "Oh. Who's this," she asked with a smile. 

"This is my sister Thea. Thea this is Felicity."

Thea held up a hand full of sugar and waved. "It's nice to meet you," Thea said. "Finally," she added. 

"Finally," Felicity repeated. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Just that I've heard a lot about you," Thea continued. "From this guy."

Oliver hip checked Thea knocking her off balance desperately wanting her to shut up. 

"All good things though. Great even," she finally finished. 

Felicity laughed at Thea and Oliver's frustration with her. "So, you two doing some last minute shopping," she asked. 

"Yeah," Oliver answered. "Not too much though. You?" 

She held up her bags as evidence. "Same. My mom wanted this really loud and bright jumpsuit to wear on New Year’s for some reason, so I came to get it. I'm surprised you wanted to see this place again," Felicity joked. 

Oliver looked at Felicity soaking her in with his eyes. She was dressed in a simple dress with colorful leggings and booties. A scarf was bundled around her neck and her hair flowed in its usual luxurious rhythm. 

Oliver broke his eyes away and finally spoke again. "It had its perks. It wasn't all bad. I would even say more good than bad."

"Oh boy," Thea mumbled as she lingered off to the side attempting to give Oliver and Felicity a bit of space. 

"The last couple of days were better than the way we started out for sure," Felicity said as she glanced around. "I kind of miss the place though. I miss the hectic and busy bustling sounds," she said. 

Oliver couldn't believe he was agreeing, but he missed it as well. Missed the person more than the place, but he missed it all the same. 

"Well I guess I should let you go home, don't want to hold you up much longer," Oliver reluctantly said. 

"It was really good seeing you and nice meeting you Thea." She waved at both of them with a parting smile before leaving. 

*

"Why are we in a jewelry store," Thea asked as she dragged behind Oliver. 

Oliver walked over to a jewelry case looking over the selections as his sister's mouth continued going at rapid sped behind him. 

"Mom definitely doesn't need any more jewelry. I can always stand to have more, but seeing that I'm here with you, I'm not an option. You don't buy any of the girls that sniff behind you anything that leaves just one more person." She paused dramatically and then ran into his face making sure to look in his eyes. "Felicity."

Oliver stared at Thea as she grinned in anticipation. He took a deep breath preparing himself. "Yes, I'm looking for a gift for her and you're going to help me."

"Oh man," Thea giggled. "This is great."

"You can tease later, now just be quiet and help me look alright."

"Earrings? Or maybe an engagement ring, so you can go ahead and pop that question," Thea laughed. 

"Can you be serious for one second," Oliver sighed. 

"Alright. Alright. Alright." Thea feigned innocence. "What does she like?"

"I don't really know." Oliver looked around confused. "What about a necklace?"

"Overdone," Thea lamented with a dismissive hand wave. 

A worker noticed the confusion and helplessness on Oliver's face and came to lend her services. "Need some help young man," the lady asked. 

"Yeah," he laughed lightly. 

"Who are you buying for?"

"A girl," Oliver answered. 

"Girlfriend," she asked. 

"No." Oliver shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Ah I see," she grinned. "A girl you would like to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Thea piped up from behind him. "At least he's hoping so."

"Well. This potential girlfriend, can you describe her for me and then maybe I can steer you in the right direction."

"Okay." Oliver fell quiet thinking to himself. Images of Felicity played through his mind. "She's pretty," he stated first. "Loves coffee and the holidays. Very headstrong, assertive and confident. Pretty..."

"You already said pretty," Thea whispered. 

He began blushing as he looked at the worker who wasn't able to hide her laugh. "Right," he nodded. He cleared his throat continuing. "She's into technology and really smart." Oliver rattled off a couple more tidbits he learned over the course of weeks he spent time with Felicity. 

"Okay." 

"This is embarrassing on so many levels," Thea mumbled. 

"I think what would work best for you is a charm bracelet." She motioned for Thea and Oliver to follow behind her as she led them to a case in the middle of the store. "That way you pick up to five different charms that each exemplify the type of person she is. So look over the display here and yell for me when you're ready."

Oliver nodded thankful for the help. "Alright. Thanks so much," he told her as she patted his shoulder and walked off. 

Thea walked up to the case next to Oliver and began looking over the options. "You just put on a total sap performance."

"Speedy shut up." He playfully swiped her upside her head. "Since you were of no use here, there is one more thing you can help me with at another store," he said. 

"For who? Felicity again?"

Oliver nodded setting his eyes on a computer charm making a mental note of that one.

"Like I said," Thea smirked. "A sap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and the final chapter is coming soon, definitely before the new year! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion! Enjoy!

Christmas morning and the Queen family engaged in their tradition of waking early to exchange gifts and then have family breakfast.

They sat around the dining table talking and enjoying the food. Things were less strained now after Oliver's brush with the law. His father was finally coming around to his change in behavior and his mother was immensely proud, as she stated.

"What's with the long face," Moira asked the quiet Oliver. "You're not trying to get out of going to the gala tonight are you?"

"Nope. I have my suit ready upstairs. Can't wait."

Moira glared at Oliver over her cup of coffee trying to dissect his words. "I don't know if you're being sarcastic or sincere. You hate the gala last I remember."

"I mean it," he laughed. "I'm being serious." In the past he always complained about the gala and how he didn't want to go. He would try to sneak off or look for a girl to occupy his time.

"That's because he wants Felicity to go with him," Thea spoke up.

Oliver sighed at the sound of his oversharing sister's voice.

"Really," Moira peeked up. "What did she say?"

"I haven't asked her yet. I was going to take it to her last night, but..."

"He chickened out," Thea said.

Oliver threw his cloth napkin at Thea's head as she ducked.

"Thea leave your brother alone," Moira reprimanded her.

Robert finally spoke up from his end of the table. "Here."

Oliver looked up to see a set of keys being tossed at him. He caught them at the last second and looked at his father.

"Go," he nodded towards the door. "Go take her the gifts and ask her."

"Really," he exclaimed.

Robert looked to Moira who nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Go on. You earned it and I'm proud of your growth in this short amount of time. Consider it a gift. Merry Christmas."

Oliver jumped up. He ran up to Moira kissing her cheek and patted Robert on the shoulder. "Thanks guys." He slapped Thea on the back of her head before hurrying out of the kitchen.

After gathering her gifts, Oliver hurried to the door opening it revealing Tommy, Laurel and Sara.

"That excited to see us," Tommy asked.

"I'm headed out," he said not elaborating.

"Merry Christmas Scrooge," Sara said. "You get your car back and immediately leave again."

"Where is he going," Laurel asked as they stepped into the manor.

"To Felicity's," Thea came around the corner and answered.

"Oh! He's finally going to ask her out." Sara grinned at the thought of her two friends going out. She never would've signed off on the idea of Oliver potentially dating Felicity if he hadn't seriously changed. She was totally for the idea of the two of them now.

"Yeah. He bought her gifts too," Thea nodded. "Very expensive gifts," she added.

"Anyone want to place bets that she'll turn him down," Tommy asked. "Ow!" He groaned and rubbed his side after Laurel elbowed him.

"Stop being mean," she said. "I hope she says yes."

"With those gifts, she will," Thea said. "I know I definitely would."

*

Felicity stretched out on the couch with a blanket over her as her mother decided on which movie they would watch next. 

Just as she pulled up Miracle on 34th Street, there was a knock at the door. 

"Are we expecting someone," Felicity asked. 

"No," Donna shook her head. "I don't think so."

Felicity threw the cover off of her and stood up. "I'll go see who it is," she said. It was probably no one other than their next door neighbor Miss Jolene coming to wish them a Merry Christmas. 

Felicity looked out the peephole and saw a sleek sports car in the driver. Then she looked and saw Oliver bringing his hand up to knock again. 

She pulled the door open just as his hand hung in the air. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" 

"Felicity," he breathed. "Hi."

"Hey," she spoke back still shocked to see him. 

Donna appeared peeking her head inside the room seeing what the commotion was about. She saw Oliver standing in the doorway and grinned. "Why hello there," she spoke. 

"Hi Mrs. Smoak," Oliver nervously waved. "Do you mind if I steal a moment of your daughter's time?"

"Go ahead," Donna nodded. "Felicity let the boy in before he freezes to death." Donna slipped out of the room leaving them alone. 

Felicity shook herself still a bit stunned to see Oliver at her door. There was the question of how did he know where she lived, but she would hold onto that. "Yeah, come in." She ushered Oliver inside out of the cold. Looking down, she noticed he was carrying a giant gift bag. 

Oliver had practiced his speech on the way over, but looking at Felicity now, all of his words seemed to disappear. 

"I... I uh." He patted around in himself before remembering the gift was inside the bag. Reaching down, he picked it up from the top. "I got you something." He figured starting with the gift would be the best route. 

Felicity looked down at the slender box in Oliver's hand totally surprised. "Oliver, I didn't get you anything. I didn't know..." They hadn't discussed buying presents or exchanging gifts, so she was puzzled. 

"I wasn't expecting anything. I just really wanted to get this for you." He inched the box closer to her. "Merry Christmas, Felicity."

Felicity finally took the box and tore the neat paper off of it. Tossing the paper to the side, she popped the box open. A gold charm bracelet was revealed. She picked it up as the charms dangled from the expensive looking chain. There was a coffee cup, lipstick tube, computer, the letter F and a Christmas tree. 

"Oliver," she gasped. The bracelet glistened against the light shining brightly. Each charm was just as bright. "This is so beautiful and way too much."

"It's not," he shook his head. "It could never be too after what you've meant to me these last couple of weeks. I also got you things that I learned about you as well."

Felicity stared down at the bracelet amazed at how Oliver correctly guessed the things that mattered to her the most. "I love it, and it's perfect."

Oliver took the bracket and hooked it around Felicity's slender wrist. He held her hand in his not letting her go. "Felicity, when you and I met, I was in the worst state and didn't even know it. I thought I was invincible and on top of the world basically. I was living in a bubble without a care in the world," he began. "I didn't realize how much of a wakeup call I needed until you literally took my ego and crushed it underneath your boot."

Felicity laughed lightly at the image Oliver painted. She didn't physically do that, but her words left a lasting impact on him. 

"You helped me open my eyes to see that there was more out in the world than my own selfish wants. And if you give me the chance, I would like more with you because I really and truly like you."

"I like you too Oliver," she said. "Which is a complete 180 of how I felt about you in the beginning," she laughed. "I think I realized it the day we went shopping for the kids," she continued. Before then, she had been noticing small things, but spending that amount of time together really broadcasted her feelings. "What you did for them was sweet and it showed me that under that mask was a guy capable of being great. I'm glad you realized you could do more and that there was more inside of you."

Oliver peeked past Felicity making sure Donna wasn't around. "I mean I still stand by what I said the first day I saw you. You were the best looking elf I had ever laid my eyes on," he joked. 

"No. That might've been true, but that pickup line was horrific," Felicity laughed. "If you want something, just ask me. That's all you have to do, be open and honest."

"Before I ask you, there is one more thing I have for you." Oliver reached down into the bag and pulled out another wrapped box. This time it was larger and a clothes box. 

Felicity lifted the top of the box to reveal a dress inside. She picked it up as the long chiffon material fell to the floor. 

"Would you like to be my date for the Queen family Christmas Gala," he asked. 

"Oliver...," Felicity stuttered. She was speechless. Between the bracelet and this gown. Now this should definitely be classified as too much.

"I knew what I was asking you was short notice, so I figured you would be more inclined to say yes, if I got you a dress and maybe you could come by my place and finish getting ready with my mother and Thea. My mom is sort of anxious to meet you," he added during his ramble. Moira kept asking about the girl that got her son to act more civilized because she refused to believe she was human and not an angel. 

Felicity held the dress up to her seeing as to how it was a perfect fit. 

"Thea helped me...rather she picked it out because she said I don't have good taste for women. She also said red seemed like it was your color, plus it matches the color scheme for tonight."

"How am I supposed to say no to this?" Felicity continued to gape at the beautiful gown in front of her. 

"Don't say no, but rather give me a chance to prove that I can be the good version of myself that you helped pull out of me."

"You're asking me out to the gala and asking me out as in..."

"Girlfriend," Oliver said. "Yeah I am," he nodded. He could feel his confidence returning and the nervous energy dwindling away. He relaxed his shoulders and stood taller and more assertive. He took a couple of steps toward her smiling a bit wider. "Felicity Smoak, would you do me the honor of being my date tonight as well as being my girlfriend?"

Felicity bit her lip trying to contain the face wise grin. She failed as her grin spread from ear to ear. "Yes to both," she answered. 

"Really," Oliver asked. He needed extra confirmation before he got overly excited. 

"Yes," Felicity nodded. 

Oliver engulfed Felicity in his arms and picked her up spinning both of them around. 

"Woah." She laughed as her feet dangled off the ground. Her arms dangled off his shoulders as the charms bounced from the commotion. Felicity looked at the bracket admiring it again. "You know I would've still said yes even without the presents, but they're still very nice."

"Someone like you deserves the gifts. You saw the potential in me before I saw it in myself. You deserve more if I'm being honest."

Felicity hugged Oliver tighter not able to find the words to respond. It wasn't often that she was speechless, but Oliver's words stirred up emotions inside her and she had nothing to say.  

"There's mistletoe!"

Felicity dropped her reddening face into Oliver's shoulder at the sound of her eavesdropping mother's voice. She peeked upward and sure enough mistletoe was hanging on the door frame. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck as his hold on her tightened. 

Oliver looked up noticing the mistletoe hanging and cocked his eyebrow. "Merry Christmas, Felicity," he said. 

"Merry Christmas, Oliver." 

Their lips connected and their eyes closed on impact. Oliver slowly placed Felicity on her feet and dipped her lightly. Oliver could feel Felicity smiling into the kiss as Felicity locked her fingers behind his neck. Oliver brought his hands up cradling her face deepening the sweet kiss as Felicity happily allowed him to. 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against Felicity's with a satisfied smile that she matched. Weeks ago, Oliver never would have imagined being in this moment. He went from almost spending time in a jail cell to having a girlfriend for Christmas. This definitely made Christmas 2018 shoot up to number one in his book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the sappiest story I've ever written. I like my angst and drama, but it was good to get out of my comfort zone, so to speak. :) 
> 
> Thank you for your support. I hope you all have had a wonderful time through the holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts???


End file.
